


Your Touch On My Skin

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Toys, handjobs, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Bobby. Crowley. The careful use of holy water on one very willing King of Hell.





	Your Touch On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr @mrsimoshen
> 
> written for the Crobby square on my SPN Kink Bingo card.

It doesn’t happen all that often. Usually, what they do is pretty vanilla – if you discount the occasional mild bondage, or the part where he is regularly allowing the King of Hell into his bed. Bobby doesn’t mind, he’s more than satisfied with that, and he thinks his lover is, too – else Crowley would long since have stopped showing up regularly at his house.

And it is regularly. In fact, Bobby recently discovered he’s gotten used to having the demon’s quiet presence around in the evenings when he’s puttering around, doing research or just enjoying watching a game.

It’s nice, in its own way.

But sometimes, Crowley will show up with a certain look in his eyes, and his kisses will be a bit more desperate than usual, and by now, they’re familiar enough with each other that Bobby doesn’t have to ask.

Luckily, he knows what he can do to help.

 

Bobby hums as he dips his fingertips back into the bowl at his side. He brushes them over the towel after, making sure his skin is only damp and not truly wet anymore. Then, he sets them on skin and draws a slow line down his lover’s chest.

The soft hissing is drowned out by Crowley’s groan, the King of Hell arching his back into the touch even as Bobby pulls his hand back.

“Greedy,” the old hunter admonishes with a chuckle, watching as the red lines his fingertips left behind turn pink, then pale, then disappear entirely.

“Can’t help it,” the demon drawls. Crowley looks delicious like this, spread out on Bobby’s bed like a sacrifice, his hair wild and his eyes almost black with desire.

They’ve been at it for a while already, and his demon’s hair is damp with his body’s reactions to the holy water from the bowl. Even with Bobby’s care in making sure his fingers are merely damp, not dripping, the pain is starting to get to Crowley – and Bobby can see how much his lover enjoys it. The erection on his belly twitches every time Bobby touches newly-damp fingers to skin.

Bobby chuckles, taking a sip of the obscenely expensive whiskey his lover insists on supplying. Crowley’s eyes follow the tumbler, and Bobby smiles and leans down to kiss him with the alcohol still a burn on his tongue. Crowley moans and opens his mouth further, and Bobby indulges him with a slow, lazy kiss.

“Want more, luv?”

“Yes,” Crowley breathes, stretching out again with a low hum.

Bobby watches him until he’s settled, then he repeats the process of getting his fingers wet. This time, he holds the bowl in one hand and doesn’t wipe off excess water. Instead, holding eye contact with Crowley, he hovers his fingers over the other man’s chest until a single drop falls from his fingertips and onto naked skin.

Crowley groans again, the holy water sizzling on his skin as it burns away. The mark it leaves is angry red for a moment, then slowly starts to heal until all that’s left is unblemished skin once more. Crowley is breathing faster, and Bobby can’t stop the slight smirk. He doesn’t necessarily enjoy hurting his lover – but Crowley’s reactions? Those, he loves.

Again, he dips his fingers into the bowl, shaking off a little more water this time. Signing his initials into Crowley’s chest is cliché, but he doesn’t care, and neither does Crowley, who moans and arches his head back in obvious enjoyment.

“Mine,” Bobby murmurs, letting his dry hand rest on Crowley’s belly as he watches the letters fade to pink and vanish again. The demon moans again, shifting, and Bobby smirks and sets the bowl to the side, climbing up on the bed to pull the demon up and into his lap.

Crowley blinks and wraps his arms around his shoulders, and Bobby chuckles and settles them more comfortably before reaching down and encircling both his dick with one hand. The strokes are a little dry, a little rough, and then Crowley groans and shifts his hips and mutters something suspiciously not Latin-sounding, and then there’s a new slickness covering Bobby’s hand and his dick.

Bobby laughs quietly. “Witch.”

“Oh yes,” Crowley replies, slowly rocking his hips into Bobby’s lazy pace. “And you love it.”

_You love me._

“I do,” Bobby agrees, squeezing lightly.

_I love you. You know I do._

Crowley moans and clings to Bobby and keeps his eyes on him the entire time Bobby jerks them off, lets him see what he does to him. He moans and whimpers and writhes on his lover’s lap, and when he comes over Bobby’s hand and their bellies, Bobby leans in and kisses him just as lazily as he’d jacked him.

The King of Hell purrs into the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Ready,” he murmurs when he’s recovered a little, and Bobby nods, and spreads him out on his back again, ass still in Bobby’s lap. His legs are splayed to either side of the old hunter, and he moans at the exposed position.

Bobby chuckles and slides come-wet fingers into Crowley’s cleft, rubbing over his entrance. “How much do you want?”

“Open me up,” the King of Hell shifts his hips and moans as a fingertip slides in slowly, “oh yes, just like that.”

“Greedy demon,” Bobby murmurs with a smirk, slowly sliding one finger deeper into his lover’s hole. He picks up the bottle of lube with his free hand and dribbles more of it directly onto the hole he’s fingering open, and Crowley gasps at the cool liquid, then moans as Bobby crooks that single finger and hits his prostate on the first try.

His hunter knows him too well.

“That’s it,” Bobby rumbles, “let me hear you.”

Crowley resists for a moment, more because he wants to see what Bobby will do than anything else, and the hunter clearly gets it, because Bobby laughs and pulls his finger free to come back with two, stretching him open mercilessly, just as he likes it, and he can’t help the moan coming from his mouth. “Oh fuck, yes!”

“Good?” the hunter asks with a grin, and Crowley growls at him, then groans as clever fingers find his prostate again and rub insistent caresses over that spot. His cock is twitching already, and he moans as Bobby uses his other hand to slowly stroke him.

The two fingers in his hole thrust and rub and caress, and occasionally, Bobby spreads them apart as far as they go and pulls him open that way, and finally Crowley breaks. “Please, give me more, need it… please, Robert!”

Another low chuckle, and Bobby pulls his fingers free to Crowley’s protesting moan, drizzling more cool lube over both his fingers and Crowley’s hole. Before the demon can protest at that, he’s back with three insistent fingers, pressing at his rim before sliding them in slowly, but without stopping, until he’s as deep as he can go. The hunter waits until the demon is writhing and babbling before he begins to move again, just as slow and insistent as before, until the King of Hell is nice and loose and begging for him to “please, fuck me, fill me up, please please please need it so bad please…”

Crowley arches his back and _shouts_ as Bobby slides his slicked-up dick into him in one long, smooth thrust, and the King of Hell wraps his legs around his lover to hold him close. The hunter groans as his lover clenches down on him needily, demanding him to “ _move, fuckdammit!_ ”

The pace he sets starts out just as slow and lazy as before, and Crowley whimpers and moans and begs and curses him with equal abandon until Bobby laughs breathlessly and picks the pace up a little.

The hunter dips his fingers back into the remaining holy water in its bowl, and this time, the demon _howls_ as Bobby times a hit to his prostate with dripping a single drop of holy water onto a nipple.

“Fuck, _yes!_ ”

Bobby chuckles, groaning at the clench of Crowley’s hole around his cock, and repeats the action until the demon’s nipples are a darker red despite his rapid healing, and Crowley is a moaning, whimpering mess beneath him.

“Want to come, luv?”

The demon nods, almost past words.

“Stroke your dick for me, then,” Bobby tells him, and his lover complies immediately, wrapping a hand around his dick and stroking it in time to Bobby’s thrusts into his hole.

He comes first, moaning something that might be Bobby’s name, and the hunter gives him a couple more hard thrusts before he fills him up with his come, marking hm on the inside as he did on the outside.

They rest, slumped on the bed together, for a long moment, just catching their breath. When Bobby stirs, groaning and moving to pull out, Crowley tightens his legs around him. “Stay,” the demon murmurs. “Please.”

Bobby chuckles, kissing him affectionately. “Want to remain stuffed full?”

Crowley nods lazily, and Bobby snorts.

“Get the plug you like,” he tells his lover, and when Crowley complies, he gets another kiss as a reward. He still whines protest as Bobby pulls out, then gasps as his lover gently slides the thick glass toy into his hole.

“There we are, all stuffed full,” Bobby murmurs, rolling to his side. He pulls Crowley close and rests his chin on the demon’s shoulder. “Feel good?”

Crowley hums, shifting to get closer until he’s comfortable. His skin aches, sensitive and tender, his nipples smart from the holy water, but he’s more settled in his borrowed flesh again. “Thank you,” he murmurs, squeezing the arm wrapped around him. Bobby chuckles.

“No need to thank me.”

“Still.”

Bobby hums, and pulls him a little closer, and Crowley sighs and lets his eyes drift shut. A demon doesn’t _need_ sleep… but as Crowley slowly drifts off, feeling the sudden warmth as Bobby pulls a blanket over them, he absently muses that resting in your lover’s arms is something that never gets old.


End file.
